Magic Dance
by I.C. Weener
Summary: This is the part where I dress up as an androgynous goblin king and break into a musical number with a bunch of Muppets.


The Sailor Soldiers groveled in the snow as bitter frigid winds screamed around them. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto shrieked in panic and cowered with their arms over their eyes to protect themselves from the storm. Princess Snow Kaguya laughed maniacally as she raised her hands higher in the air and made the ice tornado spin even faster. Her vicious Snow Dancer helpers giggled endlessly as they twirled around the fallen Sailor Soldiers in a ring.

The battle to save Earth's future was turning into a disaster. Nothing was strong enough to stop Kaguya from flinging their planet into a perpetual ice age. Even the power of the Silver Crystal itself had been overwhelmed in the raging hail storm. A miracle was about to happen, but it wasn't the one the Sailor Soldiers had hoped for.

The eight colorful brooches adorning their chests began to crack and break from the severe cold. Their transformation powers buckled under the strain of the subarctic magic storm. Their Sailor Suits unraveled into faulty energy ribbons and disappeared, leaving them exposed as an octet of naked light figures glowing in their primary Sailor colors. Their neon body pigments were quickly frosted over by Kaguya's influence, changing them from rainbow fairies to blinding white snow angels. Their shrieks became louder and higher pitched for a second, then abruptly stopped all at the same time.

The storm began to calm, revealing the Sailor Soldiers' transient magical forms had turned to solid sparkling ice. Trapped in unliving stasis, they were mere ornaments left completely at Princess Snow Kaguya's mercy.

The black clouds dispersed in the sky, finally allowing some sunlight to return to the desolate wintry cityscape. The Snow Dancers hovered to the ground and came closer toward their immobilized enemies. They had to brush several inches of snow off of smooth glacial surfaces and solid gleaming dimples before they could get a better look at the ice sculptures.

The crystalline bodies of the Sailor Soldiers were posed lying down, sitting up, or crawling on their knees, each one captured any which way she had been struggling when her transformation powers destabilized. Their detailed facial features were frozen with looks of horror. Their eyes were blank and lifeless like marble. The title of this statue arrangement could have been named "Nymphs in Winter Slumber."

The Snow Dancers exchanged sinister giggling as they inspected the petrified physiology of the Sailor Soldiers and appreciated all the lovely sculpting. Several playful Snow Dancers tapped the front of Mercury's glass cheek and listened to the hollow echoes she made, while others traced the impressive round symmetry of Pluto's rear cheeks under their clattering mischievous fingernails. One tried to peek down Mars's open mouth, while another tapped Neptune's individually sculpted toes like they were keys on a crystal xylophone. Some made silly faces and watched their reflections become distorted on the large curves of Jupiter's shimmering transparent breasts.

Once the Snow Dancers had gotten their fill of gloating and teasing, it was time to finish off these primitive flash-frozen mammals. The slender ice ballerinas shifted their physical properties on a whim and reshaped their arms into giant square mallets made of diamond. The motionless bodies of the Sailor Moon and her allies sparkled less brightly as the devilish snickering shadows of the Snow Dancers loomed over them.

Princess Snow Kaguya watched with a satisfied grin as her dancers crushed the porcelain Sailor Soldiers into piles of worthless dust. Each one met the same demise under a swift and ferocious swing from a falling hammer.

Kaguya glided over the urban tundra toward her gleeful Snow Dancers once the last statue shattered and the act was finished. She leaned down and lifted a spoonful of the fine icy powder than used to be Sailor Moon in her palm. She inhaled a long, chilling breath, making her graceful silver body like a wine glass as her waist grew narrow and her chest heaved outward.

Kaguya puckered her snowy lips and blew the moon dust off of her fingers. The frigid gust of air from her mouth dispersed over the snow-covered street and swirled around the eight mounds of crushed fragments. Ominous magical forces reassembled the particles into new solid configurations and resurrected the spirits trapped inside.

The eight beings who rose out of the shattered glass were a unique fusion of Snow Dancer and Sailor Soldier. They were made purely of animated ice sculpted to resemble their former mortal selves. They were dressed with long thin icicle gowns that matched the texture of their snow-flesh and blended nebulously with their natural body lines. They were decorated with crystal tiara veils that made them prettier than the common Snow Dancers without rivaling the exulted elegance of Princess Snow Kaguya herself. The ambient energy from their frozen souls made the inside of their translucent bodies twinkle dimly in their old Sailor Soldier colors.

They looked up to their princess with wide malevolent smiles on their giggling lips, showing the same naive but haunting charm as their Snow Dancer sisters. Bleak, mysterious, and ever cheerful, these eight creatures were the perfect life forms to rule the barren arctic wasteland Earth was about to become.

* * *

 _Author's note: There. I made the Sailor Senshis become Chilly Senshis. In terms of visuals, I think I just rehashed my Badianne story again. Except instead of evil chocolate pixies, now it's Gargoyles._

 _They learned to Let It Go, I guess._


End file.
